The present invention relates to a data collection device that performs self-configuration based on geographic position data.
Data collection devices have long been popular tools for gathering and storing information in electronic form. The number of features supported in these devices has continued to expand, providing more and more capabilities for a diverse range of applications. User interfaces provided on the data collection devices have also become more advanced, to allow access to all of the supported features.
The number of features available for a data collection device, as well as the appropriate use of those features, often depends on the environment in which the device is being used. The responsibility for configuring the device to utilize the proper set of features and for operating the device accordingly typically falls on the user of the device, thus requiring a certain amount of time, skill and training on the part of the user. This necessity can be inefficient, and can lead to configuration or operation errors due to unavoidable human mistakes made by the user.
It would be useful in the art to provide automatic configuration capability for a data collection device.